


Dammit, Kid.

by ndk1993



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, Bones is a surgeon, Coming Out, Daddy Kink, Everyone is very in Character for the most part, First Time, Kirk being Kirk, McChekov focused, Meet-Cute, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Panty Kink, Pavel is in college, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndk1993/pseuds/ndk1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Leonard thought his day couldn't get any worse: he literally runs into a poor kid in a coffee shop  and spills his coffee all over himself. But when he sees those green eyes, he's done for. </p><p>Pavel was having the worst 18th birthday in history; he got fired from his job, everyone forgot that it was his birthday, and now he's covered in coffee. But when those strong arms wrap around him, he feels safe and calm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello, Daddy.

           “Dammit!” Leonard gritted out as he looked down and saw his shirt was covered in his coffee. Today was not his day: Jim had gotten blind drunk last night and left Leonard to babysit him, Spock had spent the entire morning using his lack of humor to destroy his already terrible mood, and now his shirt was ruined by what would have been his lifesaver. He was prepared to yell at this person but when he looked up, he was taken aback. The green eyes that locked with his made his breath catch. Leonard looked over the kid’s face and saw nothing but sadness and fear. All of his anger melted away and he felt the need to protect him.

            “I’m so sorry… I-I-I…” the poor kid was shaking.

            “Hey! It’s okay. Things happen. Are you okay?” he helped the kid to stand up straight.

            “No, yeah, I’m fine. Thank you though. I’m really sorry. Let me buy you another drink.” Leonard chuckled and shook his head.

            “No thanks kid, I got it. I’ll be alright. Are you okay?” the kid started to tear up and Leonard pulled him in for a hug. “Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay.” The kid’s arms squeezed him and he just lets the tears flow. “Here, let’s go outside. Come on,” Leonard guided them outside the coffee shop. Once on the sidewalk, the kid took a breath and looked up at Leonard with the worst puppy dog eyes that instantly ruined him.

            “I’m sorry. I’m fine. It’s okay. Sorry for running into you and crying… It’s just been a tough day. It’s my birthday and I was fired from the coffee shop…” The kid wiped tears from his cheeks and let go of Leonard.

            “It’s okay. I’m sorry your birthday has been awful. I’m Leonard by the way. My friends call me ‘Bones’ though.”

            “I’m Pavel. Nice to meet you.” Bones smiled and knew he was about to say something stupid but something about this kid made him feel that he could do this.

            “You hungry? There’s a café right around the corner and we can get you some birthday lunch. Sound good?” the kid smiled and nodded. Boy, oh boy, was Bones fucked.


	2. Please daddy.

“Bones! Earth to Bones!” Jim was snapping his fingers in front of Leonard’s face and looking at him like he had been saying his name for several minutes.

            “Sorry, Jim… What were you saying?” Jim chuckled.

            “I was asking what surgery you had next but apparently you were still on your date from yesterday. How is your boy, today? You haven’t been able to not look at your phone all day,” Jim wagged his eyebrows at his friend.

            “Dammit, Jim,” Leonard rolled his eyes at his friend and began to think about the meal he shared with his boy…

            They got to the café and Pavel seemed to have calmed down enough that their small talk flowed easily. Leonard had learned that Pavel was a genius, literally, he was working on his PhD in applied mathematics and theoretical physics there in Boston at Harvard. Oh! And today was his eighteenth birthday. Leonard was mesmerized by the kid and couldn’t believe how young he was. He also learned the Pavel’s mom had died when he was very young and his father had been a driving force in his education. They chatted over their lunch and ended up walking around the city.

            “So, what do you do, Leo? I feel like I’ve done nothing but talk this whole time, I’m sorry…” Leonard didn’t like anyone calling him Leo but damn, the kid could call him whatever he wanted.

            “I, uh,” Leonard chuckled, “I’m a pediatric surgeon at Mass Gen.” The kid lit up like a star in the night sky. “Yeah, I work with sick kids.”

            “That’s so cute but I bet it gets really sad. It takes a special person to do that.” The kid looked up at him with the softest smile he had ever seen. They crossed the street and Leonard felt the kid’s fingers link with his. He looked down at their fingers and smiled. They walked and walked until they ended up at the kid’s apartment building.  “Thank you for today, seriously. You really didn’t have to do any of this. Lunch was amazing and this walk? You turned this from the worst birthday ever to an amazing day. Why? I spilled your coffee on you and you didn’t know me. Just why would you do all of this?” Leonard turned to Pavel and he didn’t know what to say. Picking up a stranger like this was never his thing, he left that to Jim, but he felt this pull to Pavel.

            “Honestly, kid? I have no idea but I do know that I want to make this the best birthday that I can,” Leonard leaned forward and pressed his lips to the kid’s. Pavel squeaked in surprise that made Leonard chuckle but he didn’t stop kissing Pavel.

            “Do you- “Pavel tried to pull away, “do you want to- “Leonard knew exactly what was being asked of him and already knew his answer.

            “Let’s go baby,” Leonard growled against Pavel’s lips. They made it up to Pavel’s fifth floor apartment with little issue. Once inside the apartment, Leonard pushed Pavel against the back of the door and began kissing and biting down Pavel’s neck. Pavel moaned and turned his head more to the left to give Leonard more skin to mark up. The kid began taking off his and Leonard’s clothes. Once their shirts were off and the kid’s pants were open, Pavel began panting and moaning. Then Leonard put his hand down the kid’s pants and began stroking his cock. Then Leonard’s world stopped when the kid said two words.

            “Please daddy…”

            Yeah… Leonard was well and truly fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... I had no idea that y'all were thirsty McCheckov sinners like me... This is honestly probably terrible but it's taken me forever to write this so this is what we have for today. But thank you all so much! I am so glad that you guys like this trashcan from hell! I love you all! Please don't hate me because it's awful...


	3. Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so short... I wanted to give you guys something while I figure out some real scenes! Sorry! Real stuff is going to happen! PROMISE!

“Dr. McCoy,” Bones looked up from the chart he was looking at and saw Spock.

“What can I do for you, Dr. Spock?” Bones had no idea what his friend could need, especially when Spock was about to go in for a 10-hour surgery.

“You seem to have a… Well… Umm…” Spock was never one to not have the perfect sentence.

“Spit it out will ya!”

“Dr. McCoy you have a very large hickey on your neck,” Spock spit out at his friend and everyone in the vicinity looked at them. Bones began rubbing his neck and was speechless.

“Yeah, well, I have to… Umm… I have to go now. Good luck in there, Spock,” Bones’ face flared in a deep blush from embarrassment. Just as he was walking away his phone chimed.

_*Hey Leo! What time do you think that you’ll be done today? I was thinking maybe Chinese and we could talk about it more? PS I miss you… hope that everyone saw my mark on you. ;)_

Bones chuckled and rolled his eyes, his boy was amazing and everything that he shouldn’t want. It had been two weeks since their first day and night together. The first time was amazing but over way too quick. Bones had no idea what that one word could do to him…

“Please daddy…” Leonard gasped and dropped to his knees, pulling Pavel’s cock out of his pants. He looked up at his boy through his lashes, licked him once from base to tip, then swallowed him whole. He set a steady rhythm while Pavel moaned and whimpered. “Daddy… please…oh, God…” Leonard moaned as Pavel ran his fingers though his hair and tugged gently. Leonard pulled away from Pavel with a pop.

“What do you want, baby boy? Tell daddy what you want.” Dear God in Heaven what was Leonard doing?

“Fuck me, daddy. Please fuck me.” Pavel’s eyes rolled back and closed as he shuddered. Leonard stood and picked Pavel up, having him wrap his legs around Leonard’s waist. Leonard walked them to the bedroom and he dropped Pavel onto the bed making his boy laugh.

“Baby boy, how do you want it? What can daddy do for you?” Pavel grabbed at Leonard and kissed him.

“I need to feel you…please…I’ve never…” Leonard paused and pulled back. He was so caught up in the moment and feeling that he forgot that Pavel had just turned eighteen. He was still so young and of course he hadn’t done any of this. Everyone around him was so much older than him. Leonard took off his clothes and helped Pavel out of his. Then he began grinding their cocks together and kept kissing his boy.

“You’re so good for me baby boy. Look at you, taking everything I’m giving you.” Pavel began panting and gasping, obviously close to the edge. “Come for daddy, baby. Do it. Do it for me!” Pavel came with a silent scream and Leonard came moments later, a soft “baby boy” on his lips. Leonard rolled over and grabbed some tissues to wipe up. After being cleaned up, Pavel rolled over and put his head on Leonard’s chest. “Happy birthday, Pavel.” Pavel snuggled in closer.

“Thanks, daddy.”

Leonard was definitely fucked but definitely okay with it.


	4. Let's Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took so long! It's my senior year at university so I'm just super busy! I know that this isn't much but I really tried to add some substance to the story. I will keep trying to add more as I can so it might be a lot of tiny scenes and chapters for a while. I truly do apologize! I am going to try to put up at least two chapters a week! We're going to be with these nerds for a long while! I have a feeling that this will end up being a super long fic so if you want to jump ship now, I totally get it! I love you all and I am so sorry that I'm terrible!

_*I just finished my last surgery. Call in to that place around the corner from our place. I’ll be there in about 20 min. And yes, Spock, saw it and loudly told the entire floor that you had made your claim. ;)_

            Bones didn’t realize that he had said ‘our’ until he had hit send but that was what he had planned for them and tonight they were going to talk about their relationship and where it was going to go. Bones knew what Pavel wanted and needed, and he was going to give it to him. Pavel and Leonard had been beating around the bush with what they really wanted from this relationship. Leonard knew that he wanted to have Pavel all to himself and to take care of him. He just didn’t know if that was what Pavel wanted… His boy had been there every night without fail since their first together. Bones had never moved this fast with someone ever but there was something about Pavel that he just couldn’t shake. This wasn’t always going to be this easy: his boy was a kid genius and was really still just a kid. Bones was a no bullshit guy and everyone knew it. He knew what he wanted and he was realistic about it. But if Pavel wanted something more or even something less from him, his boy was going to get it and Leonard would happily give it to him. He hadn’t thought too much about the speed of this thing that was happening. He was just going to let it happen as it was going to.

            “Hey, Bones! I haven’t seen you in forever! Wanna go get a drink?” Jim looked hopeful, Bones was rarely not free and usually went so Jim had someone to get his drunk ass home.

            “I wish I could, Jim, but I have things to do tonight.” Jim smirked at his friend.

            “I think you mean someone, Leonard.” Leonard chuckled and rubbed his neck. “Wow… Bones… I haven’t seen you like this, I think, ever.”

            “Like what, Jim?”

            “You’re in deep, buddy… Go home to your boy. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Leonard had never heard Jim be that serious about anything outside of his work so that was the weirdest interaction that he had ever had with his best friend. Bones pushed it aside and went to change out of his scrubs. He began his trek home and spent the time alone in the car thinking about how he wanted this conversation to go. Fifteen minutes later found him at the Chinese place that was a round the corner from his apartment building and heading home with their take out in hand. He made his way to his fourth floor apartment and found his boy reading on the couch, Hawking by the looks of it.

            “Hey, babe.” Pavel slowly looked up from the book, obviously trying to finish the sentence he was on. Pavel lifted his chin slightly and puckered his lips telling Leonard that he wanted a kiss. Bones laughed and leaned down to place a soft peck on his boy’s lips after setting the bag of food down on the coffee table.

            “Hi, Leo. How was your day?” Leonard headed to the kitchen to get plates and a fork for himself because chopsticks were his absolute enemy.

            “It was good. I finally got all of Riley’s tumors out and I think she’ll be done with this for good now. You should’ve seen her when she woke up this afternoon, Pavel, she was still so groggy when I came in but she said: ‘Well, Dr. Bones, give it to me straight. Did you annihilate the enemy? Are we clear to move forward on this mission?’” They both chuckled at Bones’ attempt at trying to do a nine-year-old girl’s voice. “You shoulda seen her face when I told her that I went in there and defeated every single one of her tumors. She started to cry a little bit but she didn’t sound it at all, her face got real serious and she said, ‘Fine work, soldier.’ Man, I squeezed her hand and she squeezed me right back. I’ll miss having her around but I really think that we got it this time. I’m gonna be checking in with her oncologist regularly. She’s a good one for this earth.” Pavel loved hearing Leonard talk about his patients. He really loved these kids. Especially kids like Riley. This had been their eleventh surgery together since she was three and Bones had been a third year resident only assisting at that point. They had had times apart but her cancer just kept coming back and he was there each time to make sure he got it all. But somehow it always came back and he wasn’t going to give up on her. She was his general and he would protect her at all costs. She had been really scared for her third surgery when she was five so Leonard tried to find a way to make it easier. He explained it like he was a soldier going in to take out the bad guys and protect her, she had jumped right on board. Especially when he said she would be the one in charge. She was a pistol but she was also just a kid who wanted to have a normal life. Bones didn’t have much in the family part of life beyond Spock and Jim until he met Riley and her parents. They sent him Christmas cards, birthday cards, honestly every holiday that had a card was sent to him. They’d been in the hospital for a few holidays and Bones would always be there with them. Bring in a spread, make it as close to home as he could.

            “I’m really glad she’s doing good, Leo. I know how much she means to you. You’re a good man. I’m starving, let’s eat.” Leonard smiled and began picking what he wanted. They ate and made small talk for a while until they were stuffed. They set their plates on the coffee table and Pavel laid back against Leonard. Strong arms wrapped around him and they both knew it was time to discuss what was happening with them. “Do you want to start or should I?” Bones placed a kiss to Pavel’s curls and took a deep breath.

            “What do you want from this Pavel? I’m willing to give you the world if you wanted it. There’s just something about you that I can’t shake. I want you here with me all the time and I know that’s so much to ask so quick. But I want to take care of you. I don’t want you to worry about anything but finishing your dissertation. We’ve been playing around this ‘daddy’ thing since we started but I could and want to be that for you. I want to take care of you, to pamper you, to explore with you. I know it’s only been like four seconds since we met but boy, you’ve wrecked my world in the best way possible. I never want to let you go. But whatever you want is what we’ll do. I just wanted to put it all out there for you.” Pavel hadn’t tensed or gasped or anything during his speech and Bones was terrified that he had just ruined everything.

            “I sleep on my friend’s couch when I’m not here. I got kicked out of my apartment because I was too loud and was a bother to everyone around me. I don’t want to be a burden or bother to you, Leo. I love being with you and everything we do from the kinky fucking to just this right here. I love it all. I want to take care of you. I love being here when you get home and I’m able to help you decompress after a rough day or help you celebrate the victories. I know that I kind of thrust us into this whole daddy kink thing from the start but I love how much you love it. I think that it’d be a good thing for us to explore together but we definitely need boundaries. Yes, I know that I’m very young but I’m also a genius who’s been in college since I was ten. I think that we could find a good balance between the daddy part of us but us still being equals. I trust you, Leo. More than anyone else in my life. My friend, Hikaru, told me to trust myself and go for what I wanted. So, yes, Leo. If you’ll have me, I’d like everything.” Leonard was so happy that he squeezed Pavel and began kissing his neck. Then their lips met and the emotion they both felt was in the kisses. Leonard broke away after a few minutes and looked into Pavel’s eyes.

            “Well, we got a lot more to talk through and we gotta get you cute ass moved in here or we could move, my lease is up next month. It’s completely up to you. But we can talk about all of that tomorrow over breakfast. Right now, I just want to hold you and kiss you in our bed.”

Dr. Leonard “Bones” McCoy had never been happier. He had his boy in his bed and he was going to get to keep him there. Yeah, this was the best kind of fucked that there ever was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I am always open to suggestions! So if you think of something that should be included, let me know! I will try to find a way to incorporate it! I honestly do not have most of this planned out. I just had an idea and I rolled with it. There are a few things that will be happening for sure but beyond that it's up to you! I hope you like Riley! She'll back from time to time. And I absolutely promise that the other relationships will be coming into play soon! I love you all!


	5. Moving Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some more! Love you guys! I'll probably write more tomorrow too! Enjoy!

             “Pavel, you will always have a place here. You can come back any time that you want and your presence is still required for the monthly potluck. And if you fall off the face of the earth, I will hunt you down.” Pavel’s friend Hikaru had known each other since their first year at university. Pavel had been 10 and Hikaru was 16. They were the youngest people there and instantly clicked. They had been inseparable ever since. When Pavel had tried to go out on his own and had lost his apartment, Hikaru picked him up and bought a sofa bed for him. He made sure that whenever Pavel ran out of money or needed anything, Pavel had it. They were brothers and it was Hikaru’s job to make sure Pavel was taken care of. The whole Leonard situation scared Hikaru but Pavel was happy for the first time ever. He couldn’t ruin that.

            “I’ll be okay, Hikaru. If anything goes wrong, I’ll call you or come back immediately. I promise. Leo is my choice right now. We could break up tomorrow or in a month or a year or never but I want to try. You’ve taken care of me for so long and I know that you need to move on. You will still be my best friend; I’m just moving in with my boyfriend.” Hikaru sighed and hugged his friend.

            “Okay, okay. Let’s get you moved into your new place.” Pavel and Leonard had picked out an absolutely beautiful place on the pier. It was only minutes from both Mass Gen and Harvard. Pavel loved being able to see the water and Leonard owned a sailboat that he promised to take Pavel out on whenever he wanted. It was a beautiful two bedroom and two and a half bath. It was everything that they could want. Hikaru and Pavel headed to the apartment to meet Jim and Leonard. When they arrived, they began moving Pavel’s things from the car into the apartment. Jim and Bones were already inside, everything in boxes but in their appropriate rooms. They were chatting and drinking beer in the kitchen.

            “Babe! Will you move your fine ass, stop flirting with Jim, and come help me?!” Pavel yelled from the door. Bones laughed and went over to his boyfriend. He took the box from Pavel and kissed his cheek.

            “Okay, okay! Come on, let’s get your stuff in here. Jim! Dammit! Let’s go unpack Hikaru’s car. Get in here!” Jim ran in and stopped.

            “Hey, Pavel… Uhhh, who is this? Hello, James Tiberius Kirk and you are?” Hikaru looked at Jim and melted a little inside.

            “Hikaru Sulu. I’m uh Pavel’s best friend. I need to set this down, where do you want it?” Jim took the box from him and set it down in the living room. “We need to finish unpacking the car, I have a meeting soon.” They all went down and finished bringing everything in. Hikaru and Jim left the couple to start unpacking their boxes.

            “If Jim hurts Hikaru, I will kill him.” Leonard looked at Pavel like he was insane.

            “He didn’t… Dammit, Jim! He always does this… I’ll talk to him about it, I’m sorry. He thinks with his dick more than anything.” Pavel chuckled.

            “It’s fine! Hikaru needs someone and even if Jim can provide it for a little bit, that’s good. He’s not an idiot, babe. He’ll be okay.” Pavel walked over to Leonard and wrapped his arms around his neck. “I need you, Leo. We don’t need to discuss our friends. It’s time, I want to. We’ve talked it all through and I’m ready.” Bones took a deep breath and kissed his boy’s forehead. They had discussed it as much as they could over the last month. They talked through how their relationship would go. Leonard would take care of anything and everything that Pavel needed or wanted. Pavel would just be himself. There were certain kinks that they were going to explore together. They had decided that they would explicitly state when they going to do certain things and there were distinct boundaries and rules. They were ready for this; they had been waiting until after they moved.

            “Okay, then, baby. Go get ready. Our room is already ready. Everything is set up. I may have started unpacking before Jim got here. He only got here right before you did. I’ll be in a minute.” Pavel went to their room and got ready. Leonard waited a few minutes to calm his nerves and headed to their room. He waited at the door for a moment and opened it.

            “Hello, daddy.” Pavel was laying on the bed on his side, only wearing a pair of navy blue lace panties. Bones shivered at the sight of his boy.

            “Baby boy, are you ready?” Pavel moved to lay on his back and stretched.

            “Please daddy. I need you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.zillow.com/homes/for_rent/house,mobile,townhouse_type/2097712096_zpid/2-_beds/1_pets/1_laundry/42.390881,-71.027771,42.35607,-71.085449_rect/13_zm/pr1_sch/
> 
> That's the link for the apartment that Pavel and Leonard move into! It's close to both Harvard and Mass Gen. Also, it's beautiful and I think that the guys would love it.


	6. The First Time.

            “Daddy’s here, darling, and I’m gonna take care of you.” Bones walked over to the bed, laid next to his boy, and placed a gentle kiss on Pavel’s forehead. “You wear these just for me?” Pavel bit his bottom lip and shook his head in the affirmative. “Oh, baby, such a good boy for me. Getting’ all pretty for daddy, wearing my favorite color. Makes me want to eat you right up. I’m gonna make you scream tonight, baby. The neighbors said they were leaving for a month’s long vacation, which means I can make you scream all night. Is that what you want?”

            “Please, daddy.” Pavel was squirming and leaking in his panties. There was no way that they’d survive this. This whole thing had been Pavel’s idea. The first time that Bones had gotten to be inside his boy was the night that they decided where this relationship was going. Up until that point, they had stopped at handjobs and Bones blowing Pavel. They didn’t want to rush things but that night seemed to be the right night for them. After they had cuddled on the couch for a chunk of time, Pavel stood and stretched.

            “Where do you think you’re going?” Pavel winked and rushed off to Bones’ room. Leonard waited a second and then jumped off the couch to follow his boyfriend. “What do yo-“ Pavel was on Bones’ bed, naked, with his right index finger playing with his hole.

            “Need you inside me. Waited so long. Need to feel you stretch me. I want to feel you tomorrow, Leo. Mark me. I’m yours, take me.” Bones growled and moved to kneel behind his boy. He spread Pavel’s cheeks and licked from the bottom of his sack to his lower back. Bones began licking and sucking his boy’s hole. God, it was perfect. So pink and tight. His tongue was just starting to breach it with ease. “Yessssssss, Leo… Uhhhh. Right there… Go-“ Pavel shivered when Bones pressed the tip of his finger into his hole.

            “Baby, get the lube. You know where it is. Come on, you want me to fuck you? I have to open you up first. You’re so fucking tight. Gotta make some room for my cock.” Pavel scrambled to the bathroom and came back with lube in hand. Pavel was back on his knees in no time. Bones went to work opening Pavel up. Slowly stretching him with one then two then three fingers, scissoring them making sure that his was slick and open for his cock.

            “I’m ready. Please. I need you…” Bones was behind Pavel sitting on his feet. He wanted Pavel to go at his own pace but still be close to him so: he pulled his boy back against his chest and had him slowly sink down onto his cock. Leonard wrapped his arms around Pavel’s middle and buried his head in Pavel’s neck once he had settled with all of Bones inside of him.

            “God, baby, so fucking tight… Feel so good….” Pavel started shivering and Bones was instantly concerned. “Baby, are you okay? We can stop if you want, seriously.” Pavel shook his head in the negative. He turned to kiss Leonard. Leonard felt tears on his boy’s lips and pulled away quickly. “Baby, what’s wrong? Really, we can stop. Please, tell me.” Pavel raised his hips slowly and began riding Bones.

            “It just feels so right. It’s overwhelming… Leo… I feel so complete right now.” Bones blew out a shaky breath. This kid was going to kill him and he was going to jump head first into that death.

            “I know… Me too…” Pavel started moving faster and Bones clutched to his boy. He left kisses all over Pavel’s neck and began leaving marks. Pavel’s breath getting harder and Bones could tell that they were both close. “Come on, baby, come for me.” Pavel reached his hands back and grabbed at Bones’ back. Pavel moved faster and faster, Bones couldn’t even get a hand on his boy’s cock because he was scared that if he let go, Pavel would fly away. Bones was right on the edge when Pavel began to come untouched and he pushed Leonard right over when he said one sentence.

            “I love you, daddy.”

            “Jesus… Fuck….” Bones slammed up into Pavel twice more and came so hard that he blacked out and fell backwards with Pavel in tow. When he came to a few moments later, Pavel was cradling his face and kissing his forehead. “Kid, you’re going to kill me.” Pavel chuckled.

            “I know. I feel that same way.” Bones kissed his boy’s lips and decided to jump right off this cliff.

            “I love you, too, Pavel.” His boy lit up like a Christmas tree and began laughing in delight.

            The flashback had made Boones chuckle and Pavel gave him a weird look. “Sorry, was thinkin’ about the first time… Now, where were we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	7. Changes.

            The next few months went smoothly for the couple. They got closer, made love regularly, worked harder than ever, and supported each other in everything. Leonard had never been this focused on work before, saving more and more lives each day. He found innovative ways to do surgeries to make them safer for the kids. Pavel had worked more on his dissertation than ever. He was actually almost ready to turn it in. Their sex life had been lively to say the least. They continued figuring out each other’s kinks and growing more comfortable with the day. They fell more in love every day. But like most things in life, it was a Tuesday when things stopped being so perfect.

            “Dammit!” Leonard had stepped out to take a call while they were out buying groceries. Pavel had just finished putting the bags into the car and Leonard had his head on the steering wheel. Pavel climbed into the passenger seat.

            “Babe, what’s wrong?” Leonard let out a heavy breath and spoke so softly that Pavel barely heard him.

            “Riley’s back…and it’s not…it’s not good…” Pavel could see the pain is his boyfriend’s eyes.

            “Baby…” Pavel leaned over and kissed Leonard’s forehead. “Do you want me to drive home?” Leonard nodded and they switched seats. When they got home, Pavel took the groceries in and told Leonard to do what he needed to.

            “I know, Jim, I know but what if-“ Pavel didn’t take to eavesdropping but he was worried. “Okay. Yeah, I will. Tell Hikaru we say hi. Bye, Jim.” Pavel went into their room and curled himself around Leonard.

            “Let’s take a nap, love. Leo, come on. You need to rest.” Leonard curled into Pavel’s side under the blankets. They cuddled and Leonard fell asleep quickly. They napped for almost three hours. When they woke the made dinner together, laughing and ignoring what was happening at the hospital. They ate and talked about the coming day. When they were finished, Pavel ran his foot up Leonard’s leg. They both needed a distraction.

            “Daddy...” Leonard jumped at the chance and they lost themselves in each other’s bodies. Leonard came with a shout and nuzzled into Pavel’s neck.

            “God, Pavel… You are fucking perfect. Never want to let you go. Just stay with me forever…please…” The ‘please’ was so quiet that Pavel almost missed it. He just squeezed Leonard closer and kissed his hair.

            “Leonard, if you’re going to ask me to marry you, you’ll need to ask Hikaru first. Oh! And Dr. Pike! You need to meet him first… Chris has filled my dad’s shoes since I started college forever ago. He’s a great guy and he’ll love you.” Leonard chuckled.

            “Then we’ll need to set up a dinner really soon then, won’t we?” Pavel laughed.

            “Stop it, that’s not funny.” Leonard kissed Pavel and smiled.

            “I’m not joking, baby. That’s coming and it’s coming soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I'm taking forever with everything, school is crushing me! But here you go! Next up: we'll meet Dr. Christopher Pike! And we'll visit with Jim and Hikaru! Yay!


	8. Let's Meet the Family!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard and Pavel take a new step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I AM SO SORRY!!! There is so many reasons why I am just now updating this story!! I promise that I will be updating pretty regularly from now on! My goal is to finish this story by the end of the year! So we'll have some time with these weirdos! Love you guys!

A month went by with Leonard spending more time at the hospital working with Riley’s oncology team trying to figure out how they could help her. He didn’t understand how her cancer was becoming more aggressive but she was still the same Riley, just tired. It was breaking Leonard’s heart that he couldn’t do more for her but she still had a spark. Pavel had finally finished his dissertation and was going to have his defense in three weeks. They had finally been able to set a time to have a dinner with everyone and Leonard was an absolute wreck. He wanted everything to be perfect but he was running forty minutes late because his four-hour surgery turned into an eight-hour surgery and now he was stuck in traffic. What a great first impression for the man that is basically your boyfriend’s father! Leonard was mentally berating the resident whose hand slipped and cause a major bleed which led to so many other complications. Needless to say, said resident was no more and luckily the poor kid was fine. His parents weren’t too happy but the chief of surgery was definitely schmoozing them. By the time Leonard go to the restaurant, he was over an hour late. He ran from the valet and saw his boyfriend at a table, he was none too happy. 

“I know, I know! I am so sorry! My resident’s hand slipped and caused a major bleed which led to too many complications… I am so sorry darlin’.” Leonard’s face began to burn with shame because he realized that he said all of that in breath but Pavel just laughed.

“It’s okay, Dr. McCoy. Though, I think that most father type figures would see this as bad first impression. Luckily, I am an academic that gets dragged into things when I was supposed to leave hours prior. Dr. Christopher Pike, pleasure to meet you.” Dr. Pike stood up and shook Leonard’s hand. Then, they sat down and the waiter came to take their order. Dr. Pike was very interested in Leonard’s career and they began to talk about Riley. 

“She’s Leonard’s favorite patient and sounds like an amazing girl,” Pavel’s voice had hints of pride in it. He was very proud of how dedicated Leonard is to his work. 

“She was the first patient that I really got to take charge of her care. She’s been through a lot in her short life. I just want to make sure that she gets to live a long and healthy life.” Dr. Pike began to look between the two of them as they linked fingers on top of the table. Pavel went to the bathroom while they waited for dessert to come.

“If you care half as much about Pavel as you do Riley, I’d say that you have my blessing. He’s lighter with you. When I first met Pavel, he was just this boy genius who needed a family and I tried to do my best to give him what I could. But with you, it seems like he’s found the missing piece. He’s young and he still needs to be coddled here and there but he IS an adult. I’m happy that you’ve found each other.” Leonard let a small smile grace his face. 

“I love him. I love coming home to him. I love waking up at 3am to him angrily making pancakes because he got lost in an equation. I love that he knows what I need before I do. I love that I miss him when we’re apart. I just love him. I want to spend the rest of my life with him.” 

“You do?” Pavel’s voice was soft and full of shock and adoration. 

“Uh, yeah, I do. Without a doubt.” Leonard stood up and got down on one knee, pulled Pavel’s hands to his. “Pavel, since you spilled your coffee on me, I have been solid in my place in the universe. I have never wanted anything more than to wake up to you every day for the rest of my life,” Pavel’s eyes were beginning to fill with tears. “Will you do me the honor of being my equal, my partner, my other half, my husband?” Pavel began to nod his head. Leonard stood and pulled Pavel to him to kiss him. The next words were spoken softly into Leonard’s neck.

“Yes, Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean... worth it??? Let me know what you think and what you want next!


	9. Reality Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set just after the last chapter. Leonard explains himself to Pavel.

Lying in bed together a few hours later, Pavel looked at Leonard, “why did you ask me tonight? I mean, I ‘m happy but it didn’t have the typical Leo touch of overthought and second guessing… are you sure? I know that I am but I get it if it just felt like the right moment.” Leonard let out the breath he had been holding. 

“I know that it feels fast but I meant it. I felt it in that moment to ask you. I went to visit Riley today before my surgery… it’s not looking good.”

Earlier that day:

Leonard walked up to Riley’s room, he had just spoken to her team to see what they could do and the news wasn’t good. He knocked on the door and walked in. “Hey, kiddo. How’re you doing?” She looked so small and frail. This round of chemo had begun to take its toll on her. Her demeanor was unchanged though. She was still Riley and that was the only thing keeping Leonard together.

“Well, soldier, I think it is time for retreat. The general was here before you,” Riley rolled her eyes. She wasn’t the biggest fan of her oncologist, neither was Leonard to be honest but he was good at his job. “He said that the enemy is in for the long haul and that retreat is about our only option.” Riley still smiled but Leonard knew that this blow was going to hit everyone harder than anything. He walked up to her bed and took her hand. 

“I will NEVER stop fighting for you. Do you understand me? I will NEVER surrender. I will keep trying to find a way.” Leonard’s voice got thicker and thicker as he saw her face begin to fall. “Please, kiddo. Just give me a little more time, okay? If I can’t find anything, then we’ll retreat, I promise.” Riley’s watery smile ripped Leonard’s heart in two. 

“Okay, soldier. Now tell me about your genius boyfriend!” Riley’s face lit up and she looked genuinely excited to hear about Pavel. Leonard sat with her until he was paged for surgery. 

Present: 

Pavel looked at the man that he loved and he saw how terrified Leonard was. “I’m going to lose her and while we were talking about you she said, ‘if you love him so much, why aren’t you married?’ It’s all that I could think about today. I couldn’t think of a single reason why we wouldn’t. I know that you’re it for me. Ever since that first day, I’ve just known that you were what has been missing from my life. We don’t have to do anything anytime soon, I just need you to know that I am in this for the long haul. The world is going to keep moving but without you I don’t think that I’d be able to keep moving with it. I just… I don’t know…. Are you okay with this?” Pavel smiled. 

“I’ve never been more okay with anything in my life,” Pavel kissed Leonard’s forehead. “I love you, daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys aren't going to be happy with me for a while. A bit of my life is going to leak into this story and I am sorry but I promise that our boys will get their happy ending. They will have good days and bad days like everyone does. Their story isn't going to be moving as fast as it has been. It will grow and dig but we won't be having time jumps like we have had all the time, just here and there. I don't know if this is a good idea but their relationship is deeper now and it deserves better writing than I have given it. I think I am officially in this now. I hope you'll stay with us.


	10. Reality Part 2

Leonard woke to an empty bed. There was a note on their bedside table from Pavel. 

Out. I’ll see you for dinner. I love you Leo.   
PS I think that I’ll wear the pink tonight ;)

Leonard smiled and groaned. He was too old for all of this but he loved every single second of it. He needed to get to the hospital in an hour. Luckily, he had showered the night before with Pavel before they slept. He lounged for another long minute before getting up to get dressed. He would get coffee at work and maybe even have time to talk to Kirk before rounds. Today was going to be a good day. He was going to kick his schedule’s ass, start looking into what he could do for Riley, and then come home to his beautiful fiancé. Today was going HIS day. He just felt it. He shot off a text to Kirk asking him to meet at the coffee cart and then another to Pavel that was terribly dirty. He got dressed to look like a real doctor before spending the rest of the day in scrubs at the hospital. He never understood why he didn’t just get to come in in scrubs and then change afterwards. But as was the life of a surgeon. He finished getting ready and then got into his car. He started going through his surgery schedule in his head. Today should be pretty easy. Just some basic general surgery things. He sang along to the radio as he pulled into the parking garage. He parked in his usual spot and headed to the coffee cart. He smiled when he saw that Kirk was already waiting for him. 

“Hey, Jimmy!” Kirk turned and he didn’t look okay. 

 

“Bones! Where the fuck have you been?! I have been calling you for half an hour!” 

“What Hikaru give you some shit or something?” Kirk’s face fell. “What’s wrong?”

“We need to go to the ER. It’s Pavel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.


	11. Reality Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the hospital

Leonard felt his soul leave his body with Kirk’s words and luckily, Kirk was quick to notice before his knees gave out. Leonard’s eyes met Kirk’s and he saw that how serious his friend was being so he let go of Kirk’s hands and took off in the fastest run that he could muster. He could vaguely hear Kirk’s voice calling after him but he needed to get to Pavel. It was his job to protect his boy and he wasn’t going to fail any more than he already had. When he got to the ER, Leonard frantically began looking in every room until Kirk caught up and grabbed the nearest nurse. Leonard couldn’t hear anything but the rush of blood in his ears and his heart pounding. Kirk shook him until he could focus.

“Bones? Look at me, buddy! I need you to calm down and listen!” Leonard’s eyes were still unfocussed so Kirk did the only thing that he think of and slapped him across the face.

“HEY! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?” Leonard raised his fist to respond but Kirk grabbed his arm and his chin. 

“You weren’t listening. I need you to calm down so we can go.” Leonard nodded and took a deep breath. “Let’s go to the lounge and I’ll tell what’s going on. Okay?” Leonard nodded and they walked to the surgical attending’s lounge. Leonard’s hands were shaking because he knew that it was bad if he was being given news in a room.

“Jimmy… what’s going on?” Kirk motioned for Leonard to sit and sat himself.

“Pavel was walking to school and some idiot blew through a red light,” the noise that came out of Leonard’s throat sounded like a wounded animal. “He’s in surgery. His right lung collapsed, four of his ribs are broken, he had internal bleeding from injuries that I don’t have information about yet, and his right arm and leg are broken in several places. I’m going to go see if I can get an update, okay? I need you to stay here.” Leonard nodded but his eyes were unseeing again and he looked completely broken. “Spock is working on him, okay? And we both know that Spock is the best that we have for this. I’m gonna go check on him okay? I will be right back.” Leonard just sat and waited for his friend to come back. It seemed to take years with all of the scenarios playing in his head but Kirk was only gone for about ten minutes. When the door opened Leonard’s head moved so fast he felt dizzy. “Spock is almost done in there he should be about another hour or two at the most. He’s being quick and precise. Pavel’s vitals look great! His lung is back up and working. The internal bleeding was from a small nick that happened when one of ribs broke and it’s been repaired. Uhura is in there too and has reset all of his bones. When he’s out, you’re gonna be able to see him. His face is cut up pretty good but he’s okay. He’s gonna be bedridden for a while to heal but they’ve got everything under control. I had Scotty take your surgery. Hikaru is a few minutes away. He called Dr. Pike and he’s also on his way. I ran into Riley’s mom in the hallway, she and Riley overheard what was happening from a nurse. She went to the cafeteria and is apparently going to be bringing you a strawberry milkshake because Riley said that’s what you do for her when things get tough.” Just as he said it, Riley’s mom knocked on the door and entered. 

“Hey, Leonard, I have someone who wants to see you.” She smiled softly and opened the door wider to show Riley in a wheelchair holding his milkshake and the stuffed turtle he had bought her for her birthday a couple years back. 

“Hey Dr. Bones,” Riley’s voice seemed softer lately but Leonard still perked up when he saw her. The nurse wheeled her over to him and as soon as she was close enough, she jumped out of her chair and into his lap, pulling him into a hug. Kirk thought to take the milkshake from her until they were done. As soon as Leonard got his arms around her, he broke and began to cry. This little girl, this angel was there to comfort him when she herself was going through something so terrible. He loved her so much and in that moment, it hit him just how much he loved her and Pavel. Riley’s mom sat down on the couch next to them and began running her fingers through his hair until the sobbing went down to just sniffling. Riley moved to sit back a little on his lap and handed him the turtle. “Remember when you gave him to me? You told me all about how turtles have to climb out of the sand and get to the ocean to find their moms. You said that they’re toughest fight was when they were so little and how I was just like a turtle. He always makes me feel better and the milkshakes you sneak me so, turtle and milkshake, soldier.” Leonard took the milkshake from Kirk and took a large gulp of it. 

“Kiddo, don’t you have a treatment today? Shouldn’t you be in your room?” Riley just smiled. 

“Yeah but they said that I could go in tonight instead because of Pavel. Thomas is my nurse today and he said that you could use the support. He gets it. So, I’m here until Pavel is out of surgery and you can go see him. Right, mom?” Lisa smiled.

“That’s right. We’re family and that means that we’re going to be here for you and Pavel. Now, what’s the update?” Kirk went through the spiel again as a knock sounded on the door and Hikaru walked in, eyes red rimmed and puffy. Kirk rose to hold his boyfriend. 

“Hey, baby, it’s okay. He’s okay. Everything is okay.” Kirk held him as he started to cry again and led him to the other couch in the room. 

“Dr. Pike will be here after his lecture ends in an hour… he okay?” Everyone but Leonard was surprised when Riley spoke up.

“He’s fine! Dr. Spock and Uhura have fixed him up! He’s gonna be out of surgery soon! He’s gonna be okay because Dr. Spock is the BEST at this kind of stuff! Promise.” The sincerity in her voice at that last bit warmed Leonard’s soul. She was just the best kid. 

“I believe you, kiddo. You must be Riley, Leonard talks about you all the time.” Riley looked at Leonard and beamed. They all sat there and Riley began asking Hikaru all about himself as Leonard kept drinking his milkshake. She asked him about Pavel too and they chatted for quite some time because before they all knew it, Spock was walking into the room. Riley slipped off of Leonard’s lap and into her mom’s. 

“He’s going to just fine. He’s got a very long road ahead of him and I want to monitor him very closely over the next few days because of his lung but, Leonard, he’s going to be just fine. The police want to talk to him after he wakes up and is cognizant so they can get a clearer picture of what happened. They arrested the man who was driving, in case no one told you.” Leonard leapt up and hugged Spock. They were friends but not really that close. Kirk and Spock had been best friends all throughout college and medical school so they knew each other very well. So this hug shocked Spock but he returned it nonetheless. “He’s being moved right now to a room. I’ll take you.” He then shifted his focus to Riley. “And you Miss Riley need to get to oncology because I got a phone call while in surgery that you were refusing to go to chemo until I was done.” Lisa chuckled. 

“When she puts her mind to something, she gets her way but he’s right, kiddo. We need to go.” Riley nodded and stood up. Leonard walked over and got down on her level to hug her. 

“When he feels better, I’m coming to visit him, okay?” Leonard chuckled. 

“Okay.” Riley let go and sat in her chair. She waved to everyone as she was wheeled out. 

“Hikaru, let’s go get some food to give them a minute. Dr. Pike should be here soon and he probably needs lunch too. Pavel doesn’t need to be overwhelmed so quick.” They hugged Leonard and then Spock walked him to Pavel’s room. Pavel’s face was puffy and had cuts all over it. He had a breathing tube in but Spock said as soon as he was awake they would take it out. His arm and leg were in a cast. He has a binding around his chest for his ribs and an IV in. Leonard took a deep breath as the tears began to fall. He took Pavel’s left hand into his and kissed his forehead. 

“I’m here. Daddy’s here baby,” Leonard didn’t have it in him to care if Spock heard him or not. “Daddy’s here.”

“I’ll be here the rest of the day and night. I want to make sure that I’m able to get back in there if anything happens. It shouldn’t but I am not taking a chance.” Leonard nodded. 

“Thank you, Spock. Seriously. He is my world and…” He couldn’t finish the thought. Spock put his hand on Leonard’s shoulder. 

“I know the feeling. If anything happened to Nyota, I’d be in the same position.” Leonard nodded and Spock left. Everyone came up later and sat for a while but Pavel hadn’t woken up by 9:30 so everyone else left. Kirk and Hikaru were going to Leonard’s place to get stuff for both he and Pavel. At 2:30, Leonard woke up to the monitor going off and he jumped to calm Pavel down. He called in a nurse who took out his breathing tube and checked his vitals. As soon as she left, they kissed and in a very rough, soft voice Leonard heard what he thought he would never hear again. 

“Hi daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you're all still with me! Thanks for reading!


End file.
